Will you have me back?
by Nyyankeesdj1
Summary: Starr will try to get Cole back. Will she be succeful or will he stand his ground and the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing…I am just a fan…

It is the beginning of September and school is starting in a few days. Starr is about 6 and a half months pregnant and is having second thoughts about giving up the baby and starting school pregnant and without Cole...

It exctaly one month ago today that Cole signed away his rights to their baby and ended this with her, for good he said...

Knock Knock Starr heard as she was sitting on her bed rubbing her ever growing belly and wishing Cole was here.

"Hey girl how are you doing?"

"Besides the fact that I am fat, 16, pregnant, my boyfriend has left me and I am going to start school soon looking like a beached whale but other than that Langston I am fine." Langston detected a slight hint of sarcasim but she felt so sorry for her best friend with everything she has been though in the past month.

"No I know you have tried to call him and he won't take you calls, you have waited for him to possibly change his mind, now it is time for you to take charge and get him back, I know you can do it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidance but he told me that even if I change my mind about the baby, he will still look at me and think that I wanted to give up the baby, there is nothing I can do." Starr begain to cry and Langston rushed over to her friends side.

"Starr, you have talked to me and your mother about possibly not giving up the baby and rasing it. Are you still thinking about that?"

"Yes."

"And I see you haven't turned in the paperwork for the adoption yet." As Langston looks at the papers on the desk.

"No I haven't and the more the baby moves and the bigger I get, the more I think about not giving it up and raisning but only with Cole. I really want him back Lang." Langston embraces her friend.

"Well than go to Cole and show him that you haven't turned in the papers and that you want to raise the baby but as long as he is with you. He gave you an altimadem, now you give him one."

"You know what, you are right, I am going to go over there and tell him how much I love him and this baby and that I am not giving up on either one of them."

With that, Starr got up from her bed and headed for the door but turned to Langston before leaving. "Thanks, what would I do without you?" "I don't know, hopefully you will never have to find out." With a smile, Starr grabed her car keys and headed out the door.

Stay tuned to see what Cole says...


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing…just a fan…

Ding Dong...

Nigal went to answer the door...

"Well hello Ms. Manning, how are you doing?" "I am doing fine Nigal." "Now where are my manners. Please come in. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Cole was home?"

"He sure is, I will go and get him for you." "Thank you Nigal."

With that, Nigal went upstair to get Cole. Starr walked into the living room and was looking at picture on the mantel. There were pictures of Mathew as a baby, some of him Nora and Bo. Baby picturs of Jess and Bree and right then, Starr relized that this is what she wants, she wants a family with Cole and this baby.

Knock knock...

"Nora, I really don't want to talk right now." "Sorry Cole, but it is me Nigal, may I come in?" "Sure Nigal, sorry I thought you were Nora." "No that is okay. Ms. Starr Manning is downstairs and would like to talk to you."

"Tell her Nigal that I have nothing to say to her and to go home."

"If that is what want." With that, Nigal walked out of the room.

Cole just layed there in his bed looking at the celling with and let a tear fall down his cheek.

"I would love to see her but we will never see eye to eye again and I don't want to upset her any more."

Nigal came back downstairs and found Starr looking at the family pictures.

"I am sorry Ms. Manning but Cole does not wish to see you." "I was afraid of that so this calls for drastic measures...where is his room Nigal?" "Upstairs, third room on the left." With that, Starr left and went upstairs.

Knock knock...

"Nigal, I told you I don't want to see her." With that, Starr walked into his room. "I don't care if you want to see me, you are going to talk to me."

"God, she looks so beautiful. Pregnancy really suits her." He thought to himself. "I miss this man so much and I am going to do what ever it takes to get him back." Starr thought to herself.

"Starr I really don't want to fight or see you right now so please just go!" "I don't want to fight either but you don't want to see me because I am as big as a house right?!"

With that, Cole shot up. "That is not at all!! You are so beautiful and glowing and all I want to do is hold you but I can't because you are taking away one of the most important people in my life and I can never forgive you for that!!"

With that, Starr pulled out the adoption papers and a lighter from her purse and lit the papers on fire and threw them in the fire place.

"What the hell was that Starr?!" "Those were the adoption papers that I never turned in. I have decided not to give up our child." "Before you say anything, just hear me out. Since you signed the papers, I have been having second thoughts. Plus I have missed you so much. There has been so much you have missed...the baby kicking, the sleepless nights where all I want to do is call you and lay in your arms, the ultrasounds, the sound of the heartbeat and finally relized that I do want a family and this baby with you." By now, Starr is histrically crying and Cole has gotten up and has embrassed her.

"Starr, I still love you, I have always love you, and will always love you and this baby. I need time to think about this and let everything sink in. Right now, I am so elated that you do not want to give up the baby and allow us to be a family but I am not sure I can get over the fact that you did want to give it away."

"I understand Cole and I will wait." Starr leaned in and gave Cole one of the most passionate kisses she has ever given him as a reminder of how much she still loves him.

As she is walking out the door, she turned and said..."I have a doctors appointment on Friday where I am going to find out if we are having a girl or boy...I would love for you to come."

With that Starr walked out of the room.

The next chapter...will Cole show up and can he ever forgive her...


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing…just a fan

After Starr left, Cole was standing there in the middle of his room, realing from the kiss he just recieved from Starr..."I really need to talk to John." With that, Cole grabs his keys and heads to John's...

Starr walked in to her room to see Langston sitting there, waiting.

"So how did it go?"

"Well I burned the adoption papers, poured my heart out, kissed him like I have never kissed him before and now I have to wait. He said that he still loves me but he needs time to think about everything. He is not sure if he can forgive me, he said he needs time to process all of this."

"Don't worry about it Starr, he will decided that he wants you and this baby back and things will be back to the way it was before."

"I hope you are right Langston. Right now, it is a waiting game and no matter what happens, he will always be allowed in this babys life."

"Well, we will wait together." Langston embraces her best friend.

Knock knock...

"Hey Cole, how are ya?"

"Okay. Can I come in? I need some advice."

"Sure come on in. Is this about Starr?"

"You know me all too well."

"So what is up?"

"Well, Starr came to see me and burned the adoption papers. She has decided to keep the baby."

"Does Marcie know?" "I am not sure. She wants me back and I want her back but I am not sure I can ever get over the fact that she did want to take my child away from me."

"Do you love her still?"

"I love her more than life itself. I would lay down my life for her if it came down to it but she wanted to give up our baby." Cole said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well Cole, you know I am not much on emotion but I can tell that since you ended things with her, you are not the same. You seemed more lost than you did when your mother died."

"It is like I have lost my closest family family member. What should I do?"

"Well I think you need to try and work this out with her. Your love has gone though a lot in the last couple of years and you always make your way back to each other. You can do it this time as well."

"You are right John. Our love has been though a lot and we always find our way back. Thank you so much John, I don't know what I would do with out you in my life." Cole reaches his hand out and shakes John.

"First thing tomorrow, I am going to Starr and beg for forgivness." Cole turns and leaves.

The next morning, Starr was just waking up when she heard a knock at her door.

"Just a minute!!"

Starr went to grab her bathrobe. She put it on and tired it around her ever growing stomach.

She opend the door and there was Cole standing with a dozen red roses.

Starr had a grin on her face, hoping that this was it, that she was going to get him back.

Cole set down the flowers and pulled Starr into a deep kiss. Cole than looked into Starrs eyes.

"I have been such a jerk over the past month. I love you with all my heart and I love this baby just as much. I appoligize for everything that I have done to you and I would be honored to go with you on friday." Cole said with a grin on his face. "Will you have me back?"  


Starr stood on her tippy toes and gave Cole a kiss. "Yes, I will have you back!!" Starr leaned up and gave him another kiss. "I understand what you did. You were trying to protect your family and child and I will always love you for that." Starr takes Coles had and places it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my god!!" "Your baby loves you too."

Starr leans in and kisses Cole

What is the sex of the baby? How will Marcie take the news...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing…I am just a fan…

Starr and Cole are laying on the couch in the living room. Cole is rubbing Starr's sore feet while Starr is drawing circles on her stomach.

"We have to tell her you know."

"I know. I just don't know how to."

"Well it is simple really. Marcie, I have decided to keep the baby and raise it with Cole, the man I love. See it is simply."

Starr giggled. "I know what to say you dork but it is going to break my heart when I tell her. Maybe I am too much a softy?"

"You are not a softy, you are caring and forgiving...that is one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh look at the time!! We need to get going if we want to make the appointment on time and see if we are having a girl or boy."

"I can't wait. Here let me help you up."

Cole helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to show you how much I love you?"

"No not at all." Cole leaned in gave another kiss.

In the car, Cole and Starr were holding hands and Starr couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You of course silly. Who else would I be looking at" She said with a smile. Can't I look at the man I love?"

"Why yes you can."

"Cole, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you nervous about today and that fact that we are going to be parents in about two months?"

"Nervous about today yes but scared as hell about being a parent but you know what, we will get though this. We have each other, we have your mother, auint, and grandmother. We also have Langston, Markko, and Nora who will help us with what ever we need."

"Same here. This is all getting real now that we are going to find out if we are having a girl or boy. I know we have all those people and I am so thankful for them. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

As Starr and Cole waited for the doctor to come in.

"Cole, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I know this sounds like a cliche but I just want a healthy baby. But if I had to chose, I would want a little girl who looks like her mother."

"Same here, I want it to be healthy but I also want a girl because I never had a sister, I was always surrounded by boys. It is about time there were more girls in this family."

The doctor comes in to the room and gets the ultrasound machine ready.

"So Starr, are you ready to see if you are having a girl or boy?"

"We sure are doctor." Starr looked up at Cole.

"Now this gell is going to be cold but that will only last a moment. There is your baby guys." Both Starr and Cole had tears coming down their cheeks. "There are the hand, and feet and the heartbeat sounds strong and healthy. It looks like you two are having a boy. Congradulation!!"

The doctor took the ultrasound wand off of Starrs stomach and cleaned the goo off. "I will leave you two here to look at 

your son while I schedule you another apointment and print you out some pictures." With that, the doctor left.

When the doctor left, Starr and Cole couldn't take their eyes off the screne. "Are you dissapointed Cole?"

"Absolutly not!! Why would I be dissapointed?"

"Becasue you wanted a girl and I am giving you a boy."

"Starr look at me." Starr turned and Cole wiped the tears off of her cheek. "We are having a healthy baby boy. I could not ask for anything else. I am with the woman I love and our son. We will have other children in the future. We will have our little girl. I could not be more excited or happy. "Are you dissapointed?"

"No, not in a million years!! I am thankful that he is healthy and I have a feeling he is going to look like you."

Next: Cole and Starr start picking out names and break the news to Marcie that they are keeping the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing…Just a fan…

Starr and Cole walk out of the doctors office hand in hand staring at their son's picture they recieved from the doctor when they litteraly ran into Marcie and Michael.

"Oh I am sorry Starr, I didn't see you."

"How could you not see me I am huge." Starr hissed at Marcie. "I am sorry Marcie, I am just very moody these days."

"That is okay Starr, I completely understand. I didn't relieve you had a doctors appointment today. How is everything?"

"They are going great but we would like to talk to you two but not here, can we talk tonight at my house, over dinner and don't worry, I won 't cook."

They all cuckled.

"Sure Starr, we would love to come for dinner. What time?" Michael asked.

"How does 7 sound?"

"7 sounds great. See you then."

With that, they all went their separate ways.

It was a warm late summer day and Starr and Cole decided to take a walk.

"It is so beautiful outside today. I wish summer and fall never ended."

"It is beautiful but it is not a beautiful as you."

"Cole, would you just admit that I am fat, and as big as a house and will never be like I was before I got pregnant!"

Cole stopped and turned to Starr, putting both hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss.

"Now Starr you are beautiful in every way. You are pregnant sweetheart not fat." He put his hands on her belly. "Our son is in there, growing big and strong and when he is born, you are still going to be beautiful. Nothing that happens will change that. I love you Starr more and more everyday."

Starr has tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are so wonderful. I love you so much." Starr stands on her toes and gives Cole a little peck.

"I love you two now lets keep walking."

They grab hands again and continue to walk.

As they were getting closer to Angel Square, Starr could notice that Cole seemed different, almost like he is nervous about something.

"Cole, are you alright?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, you just seen a little out there right now."

In front of the angel in the square, Cole stops, turns toward Starr and gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box from his pocket. All Starr could do is was stand there with hereyes wide and her mouth open...

I am very sorry to leave it like this but I have dial up internet and my mother just came home and needs to use the phone and if I don't submit now, I will love it...stay tuned, I will update more tonight...


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

I own nothing…just a fan…

_FLashback:_

Cole walks into the kitchen at Dorians house.

"Mrs. Cramer, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Cole!?" Blair is still none too thrilled about what Cole did to Starr

"I know I have messed up but I love your daughter with everything I am and I sware on my life and my parents grave that I would never intentionally hurt your daughter. She is the mother of my child and the love of my life and I will always be there for her. I am asking that you forgive me for what I did to your daughter, for getting her pregnant at 16, telling her father that she was pregnant just so she won't give up the baby. I was a dumb and selfish and your daughter has forgiven me and I am asking for your forgivness.

"Cole, I know you love my daughter and I have seen it in the past and I have even seen it rcently when you and Starr have gotten back together. I know she loves you and if she can forgive you than so can I. Just don't hurt her again."

"I have no intention of ever hurting her ever again which brings me to my next question for you. I want to marry her and I am askig your permission." Blair had to sit.

"I know we are both young but I love her so much that every minute I am not with her I fell like I am going to go nuts. I love our child just as much and I want to be there for every minute of their life. I want Starr and this baby to by my family...officially."

"Well Cole, as much as I don't like the idea of my 16 year old daughter being pregnant, I couldn't ask for a better man to be its father. You have taken responsibility for everything that has happened and I also don't like the idea that you want to marry at such a young age however...I would be honored for you to be my son-in-law so if Starr says yes, than I say yes."

"Thank you Mrs. Cramer, this means so much to me."

"Please call me Blair, you are going to be family soon. Are you ready to be welcomed into the Cramer family?"

"As ready as I will ever bee." 

"Starr, I love you, and I love our son more than ever. I would lay down my life for you and our son. I know I have messed up big time and for that I am truly sorry. I want to make it up to you for the rest of our lives and show you how much I love ever day until we are gone. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Cole Thornhart? Will you marry me?"

Cole opened the box and displayed his mother engagement ring. His mother gave it to him a few years back and told him to give it to his special girl.

_Flashback_

"Cole, I know you will find someone who you love as much as I loved your father and I want you to give this to her."

"Thank you mom, this means so much to me." Cole gives his mother a hug.

"YES!! YES I will marry you Cole!!"

Cole slipped the ring on her left hand.

"It is so beautiful, where did you get it?"

"It was my mother. She told me to give it to someone that I love as much as she loved my father and I have."

Starr wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and gave him a kiss only too be ripped away from him by Todd.

"There is no way in hell you are going to marry this punk rapist!! Plus you don't have my permission and last time I checked, I am still your father!!"

"Well Mr. Manning, I talked to Nora and she informed me, as my leagal council, that only one parent needs to give their premission and Blair has already signed the papers. There is nothing you can do about it."

With that, Todd lunged at Cole and threw him down to the ground. Before Todd could get to beating Cole too bad, John showed up and put cuffs on Todd.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, Cole has asked me to marry him and my dad over heard and went after him, like always."  


"Congrats you two...Come on Manning, you are coming with me."

"That punk is never going to marry my daughter!! Over my dead body!!"

"Are you okay Starr?"

"Yea, are you? That is going to be a nasty black eye."

"And I would do it again to be with you and my son." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on, we need to get going so we can start dinner."

They walk off to Cole's car with the biggest grin on both of their faces.

They walked into the kitchen where Blair had already started dinner. (They called ahead).

"Oh my god, what happened Cole?!"

"Well, Mr. Manning overheard me asking Starr to marry me and he was not too thrilled about it and well he did what he always does and hence the black eye. John came along before it got too bad and took him to jail."

"That is good. Based on Todd reaction, I take it you said yes sweetheart?"

"I did mom, I am so excited!!" She so her mom her ring.

"Oh my god, that is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers."

Blair started to tear. "I better not do that other wise I will never get dinner done before the McBains get here."

A few hours later, Blair, Cole, Starr, Marcie, and Michael have all finished dinner and were heading to the living room.

"So Starr what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well Mrs. McBain, Cole and I have decided to keep our son. We are getting married and we want to be a family. I am so sorry about this and that I have dragged you two through this however we still want you in our son's life and we were wondering if you would be interested in being his nanny?"

Marcie sat there in shock, trying to take in what was happeneing...

What does Marcie do?? You will have to wait and see...


	7. Chapter 6

Just a fan…own nothing

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but Varsity swimming has started, my practice schedule is insane, trying to order suits and warm ups for girls is almost as insane and my work schedule...lets not discuss that one so I figured I would give you a short update...Oh before I forget...there is going to be some speculation and spoilers coming up starting with this chapter...just a heads up...

Marcie just sat there and than she smiled and looked at Michael.

"I am honored that you had chosen us to raise your baby and now to be his nanny but there is something that I do want to tell you."

"Okay Marice, what did you want to tell us?"

"While Starr, you know how I ran into you and Cole at the doctors office? While I was there for an appointment...I am pregnant!!" Marcie said with a huge smile.

Starr got up and gave Marcie a hug.

"Congrats...I am so happy for you."

"Thanks you Starr that means so much to me. That wasn't all we wanted to tell you. We wanted to tell you now that I am having a baby, we have decided not to adopt yours and Coles baby. I hope you are not dissapointed?"

"Of course we do. I couldn't be more excited for you two."

They all said there good night and Cole, Blair, and Starr all returned to the living room.

"So you two are having a boy!! Congrats you two. Now I am tired and I am going to go to bed. You two don't stay up too late, remember, school starts tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, we won't stay up too late."

As Blair left, she shut the door and as soon as the door klicked, Cole and Starr started kissing passionatly. Cole pulled away. I love you the future Mrs. Thornhart. I love you too Mr. Thornhart." They started making passionate love...

Little did they know, there was someone in the back yard watching them...find out who it is in the next chapter..

Sorry so short...I promise a longer chapter next time...


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing…just a fan

I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a very very long time. I could come up with a thousand excuses why but you haven't come to read my excuses, you have come to read the story so here we go..

"Todd was right, my son is having a baby with his daughter. They are too young for this, we do have to raise their child." Marty walked away, back to Todds car which was waiting down the street.

"What did I tell you? Our babys are having a baby and there is only onething we can do and that is to raise it." "Yea, and if they are not careful, we will have another grandchild right after this one." Marty added. With that, Todd and Marty drove off.

Cole and Starr were wrapped up in a blanket on the floor in front of the fire.

"We really need to get to bed, we have school tomorrow and you need your rest baby."

"I know Cole but there is only one way that will happen...you stay with me and hold me all night. Will you do that?" Starr asked.

"Of course I will sweetheart, you don't have to ask me twice." Cole got his boxers back on, helped Starr up and wrapped her in the blanked and carried her upstairs to her room.

Starr put on a pair of Coles boxers that she has had for a while and a cami, really making her look pregnant. Cole was getting the bed ready for them when he look up and couldn 't take his eyes off of her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You, of course." As he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You are marrying me and giving me a son. I know we are young but we love each other. We have over come some major obsticals to be together and nothing can tare us apart, not your father, not Brittany, not anyone and this baby is only going to bring us colser together." Starr turned around and gave Cole a kiss. She grabs his hand and leads him to the bed. She gets in on her side, he gets in on his side and slieds over and wrappes his arms around her and thier baby.

"I love you Cole." "I love you too Starr." They both fell fast asleep.

After Todd dropped Marty back off to his place heads back to Dorians. He picks the lock to the living room where he sees Starr's and Cole's clothes and he just loses it again, like he did the first time they maid love. Cole's car was still in the driveway so he knew he hasn't left which only ment one thing to Todd, he was raping his baby again and well he just can't let that happen.

Todd tip toes up the stairs and into Starr's room where he sees Starr all wrapped up in Cole's arm. He grabs Cole and drags him out of bed and on to the floor where he just starts beating Cole. Starr wakes up and sees her father beating on her fiance.  
"MOM!! MOM!! Come quick, dad is here and he is hurting Cole!!" Blair comes rushing in. "Starr, call John. SHAUN!! SHAUN!! Get up to Starrs room.

Shaun arrives in Starrs room and pulls Todd off a knocked out Cole. Shaun has a strong hold onto Todd and Starr gets down to check on Cole just as John and EMS arrive.

"COLE!! COLE!! can you hear me?" Starr shouted. Nothing. EMS puts Cole on a backboard and starts to take him out of the room. And Todd starts ranting and raving. "I saved you again Starr. He raped you, why won't you see that he is hurting you and I am the one who is protecting you."

"Don't you understand dad, you are the one that is hurting me, not Cole!! He loves me! We are getting married! We are having a baby together! Can't you eave us alone! He is not a rapist dad, YOU ARE!!" With that, Starr walks out of the room with her mom on the way to the hospital.

"She only thinks she is having a baby with him." Todd whipsers so only he could hear, or so he thought.


End file.
